


Aconite

by Val_Creative



Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [23]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Canon - Movie, Dark, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Humiliation, Non-Graphic Violence, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trapped, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Vanessa corners Ariel on Prince Eric’s wedding ship.
Relationships: Ariel/Vanessa (Disney)
Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138865
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: Femslash February





	Aconite

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ONE GOT OUT OF HAND. BUT WE ARE ROLLING WITH IT BECAUSE,,,, WE CAN. -SALUTES-
> 
> _Note: Aconite - Hatred_

*

She must find Eric.

Ariel pulls herself up the wedding ship's hull, gritting her teeth and climbing through a stern-side window. The hem of Ariel's cobalt-blue skirts flood ocean water onto the wooden floor. She steadies herself by pressing a hand on a massive ship-wall.

Even with her new human legs, swimming comes easier.

There's many doors leading to many rooms, and one must lead to Prince Eric. There's only so many hours left before the sun sets. Ariel must kiss Eric before the third day ends, or she will return to being a mermaid forever and be at Ursula's mercy.

Eric isn't acting like _himself_ — he's suddenly asked marry a pretty woman that Ariel has never met in Eric's castle.

(Is she a princess of her lands, too? Does she know Eric? Why didn't Eric tell her himself he was marrying?)

Ariel's lips quiver together. No, no — she mustn't become disheartened. She must find a way to tell Eric her feelings, and have him give her the Kiss of True Love because he chooses to love Ariel. It only works if Eric _chooses_ her.

On the deck of Eric's wedding ship, Grimsby flocks the esteemed ceremonial guests to their seats.

She chooses a door slightly opened, peering in.

A servant bows her head and disappears through another door, calling Eric's new bride _Miss Vanessa_ — _Vanessa_ — Ariel repeatedly mouths the name in fierce determination. This isn't where Eric is, and yet, Ariel can't look away.

Vanessa tilts her head, humming sweetly and combing her hair out with her fingertips. It's a rich, brown color.

"Didn't your mother ever warn you against lurking in doors?" The word 'mother' sounds like _a curse_ off Vanessa's plump lips. Ariel's heart stings. Her own mother died tragically when Ariel was too young. "Someone might question your upbringing."

Vanessa's pinky finger delicately dabs rouge on her cheekbones.

She doesn't look away from her vanity mirror, admiring herself, smoothing the creamy-white satin slip upon Vanessa's figure. Vanessa finally stands, eyeing Ariel with contempt. Ariel cannot see Vanessa's reflection as Vanessa can. That seems odd.

"It's also _rude_ to not speak when you're spoken to."

On instinct, Ariel opens her mouth to respond and then shamefully hangs her head.

"You're _her_ …" Vanessa announces, and her high, girlish voice confuses Ariel. It's familiar. "The one I've heard about… a shipwreck, was it? Prince Eric found you washed up on shore? You've managed to lose your family _and_ inconvenience him."

Ariel whines noiselessly when Vanessa's hand lashes out, snatching onto Ariel's face painfully. Vanessa's purple eyes bulge.

_"I would have left you for the seagulls to pick your eyes clean from your skull."_

Ariel's eyes fill with tears. She shudders at the hatred writhing inside Vanessa for her, but refuses to be intimidated. Her knees weaken. Ariel tries to back towards the corridor, wobbling on her feet and is yanked inside. Vanessa kicks the door shut.

"Clumsy girl," she mutters, thrusting a dismayed Ariel against a round, teal ottoman.

Vanessa locks the door.

There is/no escape Ariel realizes, grimacing when the other woman approaches. She pets harshly into Ariel's red hair.

"Hmm… do I call Prince Eric's guards to throw you overboard…?"

Vanessa hums, glancing over Ariel lying helplessly on the rug and smirking devilishly. She straddles over her, and Ariel gets a long view of Vanessa's bare and hairless cunt under the slip. She's _visibly_ wet down there. Vanessa smirks harder, lifting the slip's hem teasingly and exposing herself, rubbing over her own cunt-lips. Ariel wants to free herself, but she feels hypnotized.

"Or do I make use of you before I wed him…?"

She cackles softly, tapping Ariel's nose.

_"Life's full of tough choices."_

Vanessa seats her nakedness onto Ariel's face, without warning. She grinds herself onto Ariel's nose and her opening, choking mouth. _Suffocating_ her. Ariel thrashes, clutching onto Vanessa's hips and pushing, but she's _impossibly_ heavy. A bruising weight. Vanessa's cunt slick-slides wet onto Ariel's lips. Both of Vanessa's hands grip onto Ariel's head, urging her up.

She rolls on Ariel's face carelessly, moaning out _"ah-ah-ah!"_ as pleasurable sensations crest. Ariel feels only the trough.

It hurts.

It hurts so much that Ariel wishes to be _drowned_ in Vanessa's fluids gushing to her chin and cheeks.

"Useless," Vanessa barks, getting up and lowering her shift. She roughly smears her hand to Ariel's moistened, pink-flushed face. Vanessa's frown turns into a sinister grin. "You cannot satisfy a woman—how are you to satisfy the prince in any manner?"

Ariel yelps, silently curling into a ball when Vanessa's foot kicks her hard.

"And he _WILL_ be mine."

Vanessa cackles, much more softly this time, and disappears into the maid's room for her wedding gown.

_No._

_He won't._

*


End file.
